Questions and Answers for AlexisBlade Characters
by AlexisBlade
Summary: This is not a story per say, however it is a place where I'll be posting up responses to questions people have asked my characters. These characters are from Mass Effect, Dragon Age and Star Wars fics I've written. So go ahead and ASK! ASK I DARE YOU! XD
1. Chapter 1

This is not a story per say, however it is a place where I'll be posting up responses to questions people have asked my characters.

So for those people who think what could I possible ask your characters? Here's a bunch of questions I copied and pasted from various sources as examples or you can just send me a bunch of numbers from this list... Of course feel free to come up with your own!

You'll find a list of my original characters at the end from various stories I'm writing, some of which you've met others you have yet to meet.

1. What do you know about this character now that s/he doesn't yet know?

2. What is this character's greatest flaw?

3. What do you know about this character that s/he would never admit?

4. What is this character's greatest asset?

5. If this character could choose a different identity, who would s/he be?

6. What music does this character sing to when no one else is around?

7. In what or whom does this character have the greatest faith?

8. What is this character's favorite movie?

9. Does this character have a favorite article of clothing? Favorite shoes?

10. Does this character have a vice? Name it.

11. Name this character's favorite person (living or dead).

12. What is this character's secret wish?

13. What is this character's proudest achievement?

14. Describe this character's most embarrassing moment.

15. What is this character's deepest regret?

16. What is this character's greatest fear?

17. Describe this character's most devastating moment.

18. What is this character's greatest achievement?

19. What is this character's greatest hope?

20. Does this character have an obsession? Name it.

21. What is this character's greatest disappointment?

22. What is this character's worst nightmare?

23. Whom does this character most wish to please? Why?

24. Describe this character's mother.

25. Describe this character's father.

26. If s/he had to choose, with whom would this character prefer to live?

27. Where does this character fall in birth order? What effect does this have?

28. Describe this character's siblings or other close relatives.

29. Describe this character's bedroom. Include three cherished items.

30. What is this character's birth date? How does this character manifest traits of his/her astrological sign?

31. If this character had to live in seclusion for six months, what six items would s/he bring?

32. Why is this character angry?

33. What calms this character?

34. Describe a recurring dream or nightmare this character might have.

35. List the choices (not circumstances) that led this character to his/her current predicament.

36. List the circumstances over which this character has no control.

37. What wakes this character in the middle of the night?

38. How would a stranger describe this character?

39. What does this character resolve to do differently every morning?

40. Who depends on this character? Why?

41. If this character knew s/he had exactly one month to live, what would s/he do?

42. How would a dear friend or relative describe this character?

43. What is this character's most noticeable physical attribute?

44. What is this character hiding from him/herself?

45. Write one additional thing about your character.

46. What do you consider your greatest achievement?

47. What is your idea of perfect happiness?

48. What is your current state of mind?

49. What is your favorite occupation?

50. What is your most treasured possession?

51. What or who is the greatest love of your life?

52. What is your favorite journey?

53. What is your most marked characteristic?

54. When and where were you the happiest?

55. What is it that you most dislike?

56. What is your greatest fear?

57. What is your greatest extravagance?

58. Which living person do you most despise?

59. What is your greatest regret?

60. Which talent would you most like to have?

61. Where would you like to live?

62. What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery?

63. What is the quality you most like in a man?

64. What is the quality you most like in a woman?

65. What is the trait you most deplore in yourself?

66. What is the trait you most deplore in others?

67. What do you most value in your friends?

68. Who is your favorite hero of fiction?

69. Whose are your heroes in real life?

70. Which living person do you most admire?

71. What do you consider the most overrated virtue?

72. On what occasions do you lie?

73. Which words or phrases do you most overuse?

74. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?

75. What are your favorite names?

76. How would you like to die?

78. If you were to die and come back as a person or thing, what do you think it would be?

79. What is your motto?

80. What is your favourite childhood memory?

* * *

><p><strong>Mass Effect: <strong>_**The Bringer of Destruction**_

Stephanie Shepard (Real name Persephone Eve Calleyuss),

Keya Nastaran,

Chasen Arya Satria.

**Dragon Age: **_**The Voice of the Wardens**_

Kaylana Cousland,

Ashana Surana,

Lucia Amell,

Kallian Tabris,

Sahera.

**Dragon Age 2: **_**Chosen**_

Aeoryn Hawke.

**Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: **_**Dancing in Shadows**_

Ashkaar Veiness (aka Revan)

* * *

><p>So go ahead, pick a character or two and ask away, then check out my tumblr where I'll post them until I've got a collection for a particular character or story which I'll then collate and put up in here!<p>

alexisblade. tumblr. com


	2. Commander Shepard Interview Series 1

**This series of Questions and Answers are directed at Stephanie Shepard (Persephone Eve Calleyuss) from the story _The Bringer of Destruction_.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>If you could choose a different identity, who would you be?<strong>

Doc Chakwas. I always wanted to be a doctor but with my biotics and what happened with Miranda's father the Alliance stuck me in the military. When I proved to be skilled at fighting and officer material I was put into the N program which didn't allow for anything beyond basic field dressings.

**In what or whom do you have the greatest faith?**

Miranda Lawson. What can I say, she's been the centre of my world since we were girls.

**What is your favourite movie?**

Who the hell has time for movies? I'm saving a galaxy here! But I did see an Asari vid I liked. Can't remember the name but it was about this Justicar who went around saving people, killing idiots and even had a bit of a romance with her Turian pilot. Huh, the pilot reminded me of Joker for some reason...

**Do you have a vice? Name it.**

A vice... you mean other than this Beast thing in my head that takes over my senses and makes me rip people limb from limb if they hurt Miri? -_-

Or perhaps my unhealthy self identification with my scars which Miranda had removed and I totally flipped out?

Or maybe that if I use too much of the Prothean Cipher I start thinking and speaking in Prothean which confuses the hell out of everyone including me.

Or would being totally oblivious to people flirting with me and pissing off my possessive partner who can totally whip my ass count as a vice? I think Miri thinks it does.

I think my biggest vice is that I can't get drunk anymore cos of the bloody Cerberus upgrades. TOTALLY UNCOOL MIRANDA!

**What is your secret wish?**

To assassinate the Turian Councillor... Wait you said secret wish...

That I could've seen Anderson knock Udina's lights out... Dammit still not a secret wish!

To take Miranda to a Tisani Robere performance (Modern classical pianist Miri loves) then take her to a fancy restaurant for dinner and propose to her.

**What is your greatest hope?**

Destroying the Reapers and saving the galaxy so I can marry Miranda and have lots of little girls with her.

**Describe your mother.**

My mother? She was amazing and I loved her so much, miss her dearly. She loved to cook, wish I could but didn't inherit that gene, there was always something yummy waiting for me when I got home. My favourite where her chocolate brownies.

Mum always knew _everything_ like if I left something somewhere or what to do to help cheer Miri up when she was feeling down about something horrible her dad did.

She never yelled at me, even if I did do something wrong, she'd just get this look, this 'I'm disappointed in you look' and I'd feel awful instantly. I usually never made the same mistake twice.

Mum was the heart and soul of our home, she gave the best hugs that made you feel so wrapped up in her love you didn't want to let go. Even after dad was killed she stayed strong, she helped me to get through the guilt of it being my fault and she never blamed me for it. I'd have been so lost without her after that and when she was murdered by those fucking Batarians I fell apart.

**Describe your bedroom. Include three cherished items.**

I haven't had my own bedroom since Mindoir. Currently the Loft on the Normandy SR-2 is 'home' so when I walk in immediately to my right is the ensuite bathroom then my work space with a console I don't use all that often, and a display cabinet that I've bought a few ships for but haven't assembled yet that also functions as a visual display link. To the left is this massive fish tank that has a replica of Sovereign in it I put a couple rounds in just for fun. Down the ramp is the living area, it has a really comfy L-shaped leather lounge around a small coffee table and passed it is my massive bed that feels rather lonely with just me in it.

I keep it clean, living the life of a marine in confined quarters means you're used to having to share space so you rarely leave anything out of its assigned place.

The three things that I cherish in my room. First would be my piano omni-tool attachment. Music is one of the ways I centre myself if I find myself struggling with the darkness in my mind. The second I haven't had a chance to go pick up yet with everything that's been going on but it's the painting Miri gave me when we were kids, I'll tell you more about that when I do go get it. Third would be... actually I don't have a third thing yet. All I've got that wasn't given to me by Cerberus at this point in time are the fish and the ship models, neither of which I could claim to cherish. Though if _Miranda_ was in my room that would be a different matter entirely...

**If you had to live in seclusion for six months, what six items would you bring?**

Omni-tool with piano attachment so I don't go insane.

Picture of Miranda and me.

Painting Miranda gave me.

My pistols as someone _always tries to kill me _no matter where I am.

I might steal some of Kasumi's books for something to keep my mind occupied off pining for Miranda... then again Kasumi reads a lot of romance stuff... that could either be really helpful or downright awful...

A punching bag I can beat up when I get frustrated at being alone for so bloody long! I hate being alone!

**How would a stranger describe you?**

Damn that's a bloody hard question Alyssa! How the hell am I supposed to know how a stranger sees me? Are we talking about someone just walking by me or someone who actually knows my name because most people don't look at me and think 'oh that's Commander Shepard!', I keep getting surprised reactions and the 'aren't you supposed to be dead?' spiels.

I guess when I'm in my armour they'd see me as a merc without my Alliance N7 markings. Miranda tells me the Asari like the way I walk and I kinda just noticed that after she pointed it out, they tend to watch me like... like... I don't know like they want to meld with me or something. It's quite disconcerting actually, but I guess they like what they see.

I could always both intimidate and inspire the soldiers put under my command so I'd assume they saw me as confident, that I knew what I was doing, that if they didn't obey my orders I'd kick their asses but that I always had their backs in the field.

If they've just seen me after something like Torfan, or what happened on Omega or goddess forbid what I did in the labs where Miranda was attacked they'd think I'm a monster, a violent and terrifying monster.

**Who depends on you? Why?**

Other than every sentient being in the galaxy who the Reapers regard as inferior?

I uh, I really don't know beyond perhaps my crew. They depend on me to keep them alive, to provide for their needs and to lead them into battle with a smart tactical plan so we all come back out in one piece, or as close to one piece as possible.

**What would you never admit to?**

Seph: Seriously? You expect me to seriously answer this question! Why would I answer it if it's something I'd never admit to? Next question.

Alexis: She totally had a crush on Ash and would've pursued it if Liara hadn't been there to distract her.

Seph: *Blushing furiously* Wha- HEY! That's so not true!

Miranda: *Glares at Seph*

Seph: Oh come _on_. What is this? So I _liked_ Ash, who wouldn't? She's bloody gorg- OUCH! *Rubs back of her head* What was that for?

Miranda: Do I really need to explain?

Seph: *Glares at Alexis* Thanks a lot.

Alexis: *Grins* You could've answered the question yourself you know.

Seph: ...

**What music do you sing to when no one else is around?**

Seph: I don't really sing, I know my limitations and I'm quite content to just play my piano.

Alexis: She so sings in the shower, well at least _hums_ in the shower. Whatever it is she hums I can never tell, it doesn't sound like any tune I've heard before.

Seph: *Blushing* Actually it's uh, Prothean, their music's beautiful, a lot of string and wind instruments none of this techno crap kids jump around to these days.

**Describe your most embarrassing moment.**

Seph: He he he, embarrassing moment? Like I've ever...

Alexis: *Clears throat*

Seph: Damnit fine! When I was asked to demonstrate a biotic throw to the class and it ended up backfiring throwing me into the teacher. The teacher was this gorgeous Asari the rest of the cadets had been spreading rumours about. They all thought the two of us being intimate because she was always getting me to demonstrate things and paying me the most attention in the class. Everyone thought I'd done it on purpose and gave me shit about it for _months_. The most embarrassing part of it was not that I'd screwed up in front of everyone, but that _she_ thought I'd done it on purpose as well and... well... uh... let's just say she approved and leave it at that shall we?

Alexis: *rolls eyes*

Seph: Hey I've already been hit once today because of you!

Miranda: Something I need to know _darling?_

Seph: _She_ flirted with _me!_ It wasn't my fault! I didn't _mean_ to throw myself at her, it was a total accident! It was bloody _embarrassing_ especially when she did the flirty thing in front of everyone!

Miranda: So it was embarrassing to have the personal attention of a beautiful woman in front of your peers.

Seph: Yes!

Miranda: I'll keep that in mind.

Seph: Wait what was that? Did you just... hey, it was embarrassing because I didn't _want_ her attention, you are a completely different story and you know it.

Alexis: Next question!

**Do you have an obsession? Name it.**

Proving the Reapers exist. Godamnit if those fucking Councillors can't see it by the time I'm done with this mission I swear I'm taking Miri and my crew and we're gonna high tail it to some uncharted world and watch those bastards try and repel that theory they dismissed on their own!

Other than that it would be music, _classical_ music. I _love_ playing my piano and get seriously pissed off if someone interrupts or wants me to play some damn poppy thing.

**How would a dear friend or relative describe you?**

Seph: Well I've got no family so that rules out relatives, dear friends are also few and far between... hang on... GARRUS!

Garrus: *looks around frantically* What? What is it? Are we under attack?

Seph: How would you describe me?

Garrus: Is this a trick question?

Seph: No, seriously, you qualify as a dear friend so describe me.

Garrus:

Seph:

Garrus:

Zaeed: Man up Vakarian, the lady asked you a question.

Garrus: You want to answer it Massani?

Zaeed: She's the hottest fucking piece of death warmed up you'll ever damn meet. Piss her off you might as well shoot yourself, it'd be less painful and quicker for you.

Seph: *glares*

Zaeed: Oh and don't ever fuck with her woman.

Seph: *Crosses arms, toe taps warningly*

Garrus: *Clears throat*

Zaeed: But if she decides she likes your ass she's the _only _one you need in your corner when the shit hits the fan.

Seph:

Garrus: What he said?

Seph: *rolls her eyes*

Chakwas: I think what Zaeed and Garrus meant to say was you're beautiful, a skilled fighter who doesn't take anyone crossing you laying down, you're very protective of the woman you love, and when things go wrong for the people you care for you're always there to help them out in whatever way you can.

Garrus: What she said!

Seph: Hopeless, you men are bloody hopeless!

Zaeed: Hey the Doc understood what I said, do I need to add bloody clueless to the list? Cos sometimes you are fucking clueless when it comes to personal shit!

Garrus: I _told_ you it was a trick question!

Seph: Oh just get lost both of you, thanks for the pep Doc.

Chakwas: You're welcome Shepard.

_**Set after Collector Mission**_

If you were stuck on an unknown planet with only one pistol-fully loaded, how would you survive?

_ I'd begin by plotting my revenge against whoever it was that stranded me there in the first place… But there are a couple of things I'd need to take into consideration. Firstly what type of world are we talking about here? If we're talking a rock with little to no atmosphere I'd only have six hours before my oxygen ran out. I could probably extend that by meditating and slowing down my biological processes, the Prothean's were able to do that apparently for some religious thing where they had to go without eating and drinking to commune with the universe around them for an extended period of time. I've never tried it so don't know if it'd work. Oh speaking of Prothean techniques, I could always just use a biotic portal, huh, that would make sense. I should probably practice that a little more though. Last time I tried it I ended up landing on Miri, she was not happy with me._

_Now if it was a garden world and my biotic portal wasn't working I have my biotics and a keen hunting sense. I can track just about anything. I'm better than the K-9 squad! Ha ha ha! At least when it comes to living things and specific scents._

Most prized possession?

_A gorgeous piece of art Miri drew when we were kids. She won the school's highest art accolades with it along with a prize of like ten thousand credits and first grade arty stuff. She was so thrilled and proud of it she gave it to her dad… he scrunched it up and threw it out. She was devastated when she pulled it out of the rubbish before it could be incinerated. I found her with it in the park, well she'd just thrown it in a fit of heartbroken anger actually. I brought it back to her and smoothed it out. She yelled at me of course but I talked her around. Said something like it didn't matter what he thought, that she'd done a magnificent piece and everyone who mattered thought so. Miri broke down into tears, it was ruined, the canvas scrunched, flakes of paint peeling, marked by filth from the rubbish and the ground. I told her it wasn't. It'd been on a journey and the marks made it unique and alive, that if she didn't want it anymore she should give it to someone who would appreciate it. She gave it to me. I had my parents get it framed for me, it's been with me ever since. It survived running from Miranda's father and Mindoir and is currently residing at my retirement villa I won from Ahern beating his hardest scenario on Pinnacle Station with no safeties and on the most dangerous settings… fun times._

If you did eventually beat the Reapers, what do you see in your future 5 years after?

_Extended vacation with Miri at my retirement villa first and foremost. NO VISITORS! NO COMMLINK! NO EXTRANET! _

_Next, Miri and I would go after the Illusive Man and totally dust him like that fucking Purgatory Warden. Knowing Miri she'd probably take over Cerberus, but I'd trust her with it. She honestly does believe in advancing humanity and yes she goes into gray areas but she wouldn't abuse it like TIM. The risks she'd take, that she'd allow her operatives to take, wouldn't cross over the lines as far as they did under TIM and knowing her she'd keep a much tighter rein on the cells, that woman is a control freak, a perfectionist control freak… but I love her… and I'd probably get to play with some of the toys they come up with. He he he._

_As for me I'd stick with the SPECTRE's, the galaxy would be in great turmoil and would need people to step up and help restore order. Assuming of course that the Council finally believes that my theoretical Reapers were actually the ones who did just almost destroy their collective arses. After a big fucking 'I told you so' I'd demand to be given authority over the SPECTRE's to both keep them in line so no more Saren's or Vasir's. *Sigh* I don't really blame Vasir for the stance she took. I mean the Council doesn't actually support the SPECTRE's, we're expected to be able to fund ourselves or that our governments will take care of our needs. Do you think governments really do that? SPECTRE's are loose cannon's who can't be tied to their racial governments but to the galactic community as a whole or else governments will take advantage of their SPECTRE's. I mean just look at all the shit the Alliance had me do because they didn't understand that by becoming a SPECTRE I was NO LONGER an Alliance Marine, that I was above their jurisdiction. Having to get my own gear was bloody expensive. Sure SPECTRE's get the pick of the advanced gear but we have to PAY for it ourselves. Do you know how much my last armour cost? Like over a million credits! Do you know how many pirate bases and shit jobs I had to sift through to get that many credits? I fucking lost count! So I'd damn well take over the SPECTRE's, force the Council to pay us and give us a budget to better equip ourselves, regulate the missions we undertake, give us a base of operations where we can train together and build up a bit of unity and team spirit and… I'm like totally ranting now aren't I. I'll stop now._

_Family. I know Miri desperately wants to be a mum. She can't carry a child but I can and I so would for her, for us, but we haven't actually talked about it yet. It's kinda hard to think about that with the Reapers still coming. But I also think that it'd be important not just for us as a couple but my guess would be that all races would need to think about repopulation. I'd so love to have a horde of little Miri's running around, he he he, can you imagine that? Look out universe!_

So, the Reapers took over Earth, what next?

_What next for the Reapers? Or for us?_

_If I were the Reapers I'd go after the Citadel or Palaven, cripple the Turians who are the next military threat… not that they'd consider anything a threat really but the Turians'd be all gung ho military honour, fight to the death and might prove a little annoying for them._

_As for me, I'd go to the Council with their 'evidence' and make it fucking clear the Reapers are real, they've just taken out Earth and they're coming for you next! I'd also put in the 'I told you so' as mentioned earlier. Then I'd go to the Rachni and Geth, I know they'd follow me though I'd need to have a heart to heart with the Quarian's and convince them not to go to war with the Geth… I'd also hope that Rana's been able to come up with something to fight against indoctrination… that could get messy otherwise. I think it'd be wise to plan on leaving behind warnings like the Prothean's did but don't require those who come after us to have it implanted in their brains so the rest of their kinds can call them crazy, for you know, just in case we get our arses royally smashed. Speaking of Protheans, I'd probably check out Ilos again and see if there was anything they left behind, any trace of tactics the Reapers used last time, secret weapons they might have been developing, things other than the Conduit that could prove vital in the war._

_For humanity if we win and beat the crap out the Reapers. A new homeworld will most likely be required. Probably Terra Nova or Shanxi. Orianna would definitely be in her element as colonies would need to be developed, strengthened and repopulated. But our economy and infrastructure would need to be built up as well. I really hate to say it but Solheim Industries would probably be the backbone of this. Damn I just want that man dead for what he did. Maybe a hostile takeover is in order. Yeah, he wanted Miri to take over his dynasty, I'd so kill to see that. She could use the resources in conjunction with Cerberus and mould humanities future for the better… Dreams are free right? _

How many times have you killed the fish?

_Never. Kelly looks after them. Though I had to make it clear after dinner that it was just a 'friendly' dinner… ahem… Miri kinda helped out with that one… *blushing* she totally owned me on the CIC right in front of everyone… goddess that was so hot and she dragged me back up to the Loft pretty quick smart…_

"Embraced eternity" lately? With who?

_*Still blushing* Miranda. Who else could I possibly want? She's a goddess in human form and the melds… goddess I can't possibly describe them! To think I used to be scared I'd taint her. Ha! Even the beast obeys her command! I'm so whipped!_

Strip-mined any planets, lately?

_Is there some connotation here I'm just not seeing? _

_We just finished up with Capek in the Titan Nebula, had to deal with a bunch of Vorcha and Krogans but it was a bit of stress release while the guys mined away… was able to upgrade some systems with the minerals they got. Actually Miri juiced up my bone and muscle weaves! I can punch a Krogan's face out his hump without biotic enhancement now! HA! Eat that Grunt! Though I think she's been enjoying the increased strength in other ways…_


End file.
